Red Eyes
by ulquiorrii
Summary: ULQUIxOC ONESHOT. Ulquiorra and Yammy are looking for an OC human girl whom Aizen wanted. I'm not really good at summaries. Just read insisde. R


Two figures appeared to have been the cause of a huge crash in the park in Karakura town. The smoke finally subsided, and they appeared to be two men. The first one was huge giant, who stood twice as a normal person's size, with seemingly god-like strength. He clenched his fist tightly and let out a loud, annoyed scream. He looked around him carefully, his huge eyes narrowing suddenly at the sight of the humans looking at them, or rather, looking in their place. He inhaled deeply, and blew so hard around the people. The people then started to faint, and the huge man curled an evil smile on his lips, obviously satisfied at the result.

"Humans are so weak; they're not even worth killing!" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the other man beside him, "Ne, Ulquiorra, which among these weaklings is the _one_?"

The shorter young man, with pale skin and cold emerald eyes, put his hands in his pockets and looked up at his huge companion emotionlessly, "The fact that these people were easily beaten down and gave out with your obviously weak attack, proved that they're not strong enough to have obtained spirit energy, which, obviously shows that not one among these 'weaklings' of yours is the one we are supposed to find." He remarked flatly.

The huge man scratch his chin and thought deeply, "I suppose your right…I haven't thought of it. Oh well, the sight of them staring at us annoys me. It's worth killing them anyway."

"But then they can't see us" He sighed deeply at his companion's stupidity, "As I've said, they don't have enough spirit energy…"

"I don't care; they're rubbish, I can't stand looking at them!" He gave out a short grunt.

A slight movement suddenly caught there attention from the far back. Among his fallen victims, someone was left alive from his attack, breathing heavily, and staring at them, "W-What's…going on…?"

The slight frown on his lips was replaced by a grim smile, "Oh, I guess this girl still has a little amount of spirit energy inside of her, eh? Ne, Ulquiorra, why don't we bring her back to Aizen-sama?"

Ulquiorra stared at the girl lying on the ground breathing heavily, "She's trash, Yammy. Kill her."

Yammy's smile grew wider and raised his arm to do the attack, "As you say so, Ulquiorra!"

A light showed from his palm, and pointed directly t at the helpless girl. He smiled wider, as the attack went strongly, and crushed everything that came to its path.

Suddenly, the attack was repelled. A smoke enveloped around the girl from his attack which was prevented. As soon as the smoke disappeared, a figure appeared which turned out to be a girl with long blonde hair, and fierce red eyes. It seems that she repelled the attack with her bare hands, as she wasn't holding any weapon at all. Her pale skin closely matched Ulquiorra's, and her god-like strength and the strong feeling contrasted to her petite size. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked around at the sight of the fallen people, and showed a little bit of anger and surprise.

She snapped back at them and pointed out, "Why did you do this?!"

Yammy was overwhelmed, and smiled widely, "Ulquiorra, is she the _one_?"

Ulquiorra looked at her in the eyes and narrowed his gaze as he spoke to Yammy, "I guess her overwhelming power shows it all."

"Well then time to have some fun!"

Yammy smiled widely and tightened his fist. He let out a short grunt and closed his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes, he disappeared. Not a milli-second had passed; he was already in font of the terror-stricken girl. Amazingly, she managed to keep her calm, and without hesitation, drew out her zanpakutou. It didn't shine brightly though; proof of its blood-stained blade. She jumped up, as Yammy looked at her wide-eyed. She waved her zanpakutou swiftly and steadily, and slashed out Yammy's right arm. The blood oozed from his arm, as she left him dumbfounded. Ulquiorra looked at them with a little bit of interest. The boredom on his face was gone.

The mysterious girl looked up from the ground and looked at Ulquiorra's cold emerald eyes. He kept his hands in his pockets as he stared back at her emotionlessly. Her eyes flickered with anger, and her grip on her zanpakutou tightened. Her anger reached out towards him; her eyes attempting to say 'why did you do this?'

She's mad. She cried out loud, "Now your next!"

As soon as she said this, she disappeared instantly. Like what Yammy did, she moved unnoticed towards Ulquiorra with great speed. She appeared right in front him, and for a brief moment, met his cold and amazingly calm gaze. He kept his composure and his melancholic expression. For a moment, his eyes were kept steady on her, as if keeping an eye on her every move. Her eyes narrowed.

His cold stare and undisturbed facade angered her.

She held her sword tightly and raised it up, and with a single move, swiftly moved it down, as if about to slash him into half.

However, in a sudden, swift motion, someone stopped her.

It was Yammy. He stepped right in front of Ulquiorra and stopped her attack with his uninjured arm. "You kid…"

Ulquiorra looked at him indifferently, "What are you doing?"

Yammy looked back, "I don't want anyone getting in the way when I'm fighting." He remarked as he grinned, "She's mine."

"I could've stopped her also." Ulquiorra frowned slightly.

"I know that. Just sit back there and watch as I make her suffer, okay?" After that, Yammy turned back to the irritated girl, even tightening her own grip on her sword than before.

"Are you here with me or not?!" Her haunting, yet, irritated voice called out to him. She hardened her force on her sword against his bare hands. Her reiatsu felt so strong and powerful, Ulquiorra thought to himself. Yammy, realizing her full power seemed to have quite a hard time there, as her force had gotten stronger. He winced for a second and a small drop of sweat tinkled down his nose. Her lips curled up into a half smile.

"You wanna switch?" Ulquiorra's usual unemotional voice called out to Yammy, "You seemed to be having a hard time there. Need help?"

"Shut up!" Yammy sounded a little impatient, "I can beat her."

He focused his power on his arm and in one hit, pushed her off. She was thrown back, but managed to set her feet on the ground as she landed. She stared at him sternly, and stood up as she raised her arm and pointed the sword in front of Yammy.

"You" She declared. "Do you want me to cut your left arm off just like the other one?"

Yammy raised his eyebrow, as if she can even do that anyway. He scowled and grinned, "Such courage," his face now serious, "But I never knew you were this foolish to say those words to an Espada!"

Yammy's cruel laugh then erupted, as her eyes narrowed at him, anger obvious in them. At this, she instantly vanished.

She's now in front of Yammy, who was initially shocked. Just like before, she raised her zanpakutou up, about to slash Yammy's left arm out.

"You're finished!" She cried.

Although this time, she didn't manage to do it.

She dropped her sword in an instant and fell down to her knees. She held her head down, as if experiencing an excruciating pain. Her eyes widened, as she looks down to the ground, breathing heavily.

Ulquiorra watched her with surprise, although the expression is not really evident in his face. He wondered slightly what could have happened.

Her head was lowered, so all she can see is the ground. She closed her eyes, and mumbled as she panted.

"S-Stop…it!" Her words were heavy, as if someone or something is forcing her not to let those words out of her mouth.

_Come on, you know you'll get stronger if you let me fight them. I can instantly kill those two, in just one move._

"Stop!"

_I'll lend you my power…_

"STOP!!!"

… _if you lend me your body …_

"SHUT UP!"

She closed her eyes and shouted at the unknown voice in her head. She held on to her head as tight as she could as she panted heavily. She raised her head slowly, and still panting, stared blankly at Yammy; the look of fierceness and anger not evident.

Yammy, although initially surprise, took this as a sign of defeat for her. He smiled widely, and in an instant, punched her away. After landing on the ground, she sat up and tried to remain calm, although her breathing was still heavy. She tried to stand up, with blood flowing down her head; but her legs were going weak. Her energy's suddenly draining slowly.

In a blink of an eye, Yammy was right in front of her. He held her by her hair and raised her head to meet her gaze.

"What's the matter?" He bent down as he asked her sarcastically, "I'm just starting to have some fun, you know."

Her eyes were blank. She looked down, and tried to avoid his gaze, not moving her head. Yammy smiled wider.

"You're even cuter when you're this weak!" He laughed loudly and tapped her cheek. "Hey, Ulquiorra, do you want to take her now to Aizen-sama?"

Ulquiorra responded incoherently, "I thought you were still having fun?"

"You're right," Yammy then turned back to the girl, "Now, where's the strength you have earlier, eh? Show it to me."

Her eyes didn't even blink.

"SHOW IT TO ME NOW!!!" He shouted impatiently and threw her to the other side.

However, she did not hit the ground. A tall man wearing a hat, half-covering his eyes caught her just in time. He was with a woman with dark skin and violet hair.

He eyed Yammy casually, "Well, well, what do we have here, Rika?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him weakly, "Ura…hara-san…?" Her heavy eyelids tempting to shut, but she didn't. Instead she turned her gaze to Yammy.

"Rika, you have to rest." Yourouichi bent down and got her from Urahara. He carefully put her down and gave her to Yourouichi.

"He…can't beat…m-me…" Rika tightened her grip on her zanpakutou as she forced herself to get up, although her effort was wasted. She slumped back to Yourouichi's strong arms and moaned.

"I'm telling you, you have to rest!" Rika turned her eyes to the woman and with unclear facial expression (if she has any at that time), just eyed on her, and then turned back her gaze at the enemy.

Then she noticed Ulquiorra; his cold, green eyes seemed to be fixed on her for a while. She hasn't notice him fought earlier or even drew out his sword. She wondered why.

_Was he that strong to not fight me at all because he thinks I'm weak?_

Rika's eyes narrowed carefully as she eye-to-eyed with the stern Espada. It somewhat amazed him she doesn't even blink, although her eyelids sure wanted to give out. He kept his gaze also and looked directly at her.

_I'm strong enough to fight you, Arrancar._

As if he had just read her mind, his lips slowly curled up on one side, like grinning at what she's thinking. Her eyes flinched, as she saw Ulquiorra turned his back and started to walk away.

"Let's go, Yammy" He called out to his shocked comrade, "Time to go back to Hueco Mundo"

"But I thought I was still having…fun..?" He gazed at his companion.

"I have seen enough"

Yammy grinned evilly at Yourouichi and Urahara, and swiftly turned his back at them and caught up with the Cuarta Espada.

"What about the girl, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked him.

Ulquiorra stopped on his tracks, and carefully, turned his back around and again looked at her, with his hands still in his pockets. He eyed her carefully; her eyes on her very pale face still have a hint of anger in them. He closed his eyes briefly, as if a feeling of satisfaction just dawned on him.

"We'll get her next time. So right now, we have to spare her life. We were just asked to search for her anyway, and look at how she's doing. Besides, we still have to report our findings to Aizen-sama"

He paused for a moment and looked briefly at Urahara and Yourouichi, "I have to tell him—" he then shifted his gaze to Rika, who looked up at him confused, "— that the person he asked us to check on, is a weak, and coward girl, who still needs help from her friends, and is not even worth killing…

"We have to be very careful on giving you to Aizen-sama; you might not be strong enough for him, he'll just waste his time on you…"

At that, he turned his back and walked off with Yammy. Upon turning around, he took a last glance at Rika, still in that other woman's arms. He stared at her, and whispered something under his breath, before the two of them disappeared completely.

'_Till then, Rika"_


End file.
